Sweetest Goodbye
by sommerschnee
Summary: Sag mir Gute Nacht und halt mich im Arm und ich erzähle dir all meine Träume und werde sie real werden lassen.... SLASH HarryDraco One-Shot


Titel: Sweetest Goodbye  
Untertitel: Goodnight my love  
Autor: cristall  
Teil: 1/1  
Pairings: Draco/Harry  
Livejournal: www.livejournal.com/users/cris_mimi   
Warnings: Slash  
Serie: Harry Potter  
Email: cristall_myra@web.de   
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, ich hab mir die Charas lediglich geliehen und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld  
Der zitierte Song am Anfang und der Titel ist von der absolut genialen Band Maroon 5, deren Musik ich einfach liebe ^^  
Kommentar: Ich habe inzwischen festgestellt, dass diese Fanfiction mir mehr bedeutet als ich anfangs geglaubt habe, deshalb nehme ich es mir jetzt mal wieder heraus am Anfang etwas mehr zu labern, obwohl ich mir eigentlich vorgenommen hatte meine Kommentar auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren (ich glaube nämlich kaum, dass es jemanden wirklich interessiert was ich zu einer einzelnen Fanfic zu sagen habe ^^;;).  
Ich habe an dieser Fanfic sechs Stunden gearbeitet.. ungewöhnlich, dafür das sie so kurz ist, aber es steckt wie man sieht ne Menge Arbeit drin, weil ich wollte das es perfekt ist... perfekt ist es natürlich nicht geworden, aber für meine Verhältnisse denke ich ganz gut und passabel und ich bin mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden deshalb ^^;;.  
Die Story steckt voller Gefühlen und Eindrücken und Gedanken von mir und.... sie bedeutet mir viel und deshalb.. es wäre lieb wenn ihr mir eure Meinung sagen würdet, ja? Das wäre mir wirklich wichtig...  
Was ist sonst zu sagen.. zwischen den Zeiten nicht zu wechseln hat mir teilweise Probleme bereitet aber.. naja.. danke an euch alle...  
Widmung:  
All den lieben und absolut göttlichen Leuten die mir immer und immer wieder Kommentare schreiben.. danke...  
Ein besonderes Danke an Selene für all die Unterstützung (nicht nur bei dieser Fanfic) alles was sie für mich getan hat, dass sie immer da ist und mich unterstützt und mir den Mut gegeben hat, dass hier zu veröffentlichen und einen passenden Song zu finden *umknuddel*  
~*~*~*~  
  
I'll never leave you behind  
Or treat you unkind  
I know you understand  
And with a tear in my eye  
Give me the sweetest goodbye  
That I ever did receive  
(Maroon 5 – Sweetest Goodbye)  
~~~~  
  
In Harrys sechsten Jahr wird es beginnen. Es wird ganz harmlos sein, eine einfache nächtliche Begegnung von Harry und Malfoy. Sie werden sich gegenüber stehen und sich eine Weile einfach nur wütend anschauen, jeder darauf bedacht seine eiskalte Maske nicht zu verlieren.  
Irgendwann wird einer von ihnen beginnen zu sprechen und später wird sich niemand daran erinnern wer es war. Harry wird sagen es war Draco und Draco wird sagen es war Harry, doch eigentlich ist es egal, denn wichtig sind nur die Worte die gesprochen werden..  
Es wird einfach sein, nachdem sie einmal begonnen haben. Sie werden reden und reden und werden Gedanken aussprechen von denen beide wissen, dass niemand außer ihr Gegenpart sie verstehen kann.  
Irgendwann werden sie beide verstummen. Vielleicht wird es noch mitten in der Nacht sein, aber es wäre auch möglich, dass sie so lange reden werden, dass bereits die Sonne aufgeht. Sie werden beide für ein paar Minuten still sein und dann werden sie sich anschauen und in diesem Moment könnte es ganz einfach sein.  
Doch es wird nicht einfach sein, denn trotz allem sind sie immer noch Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter und nichts was sie verbindet kann einfach sein und so wird Harry nach einigen Augenblicken der Ruhe aufstehen und gehen und am nächsten Tag wird alles wieder so sein wie es vorher war.  
Harry wird noch immer in der Nacht unterwegs sein und auch Draco wird nur selten die ganze Nacht in seinem Bett liegen und dennoch werden sie sich nicht mehr sehen. Sie werden sich nicht absichtlich aus dem Weg gehen, aber jedes Mal wenn einer nachts Schritte hören wird, die ihn an den anderen erinnern, wird er sich umdrehen und in die andere Richtung weggehen.  
Im Dezember wird auch das Ministerium Voldemorts Rückkehr bekannt geben. Draußen liegt eine erste dünne Schicht Schnee und Harry wird seinen Wintermantel anhaben, wenn er die Schule verlässt um alleine einen Spaziergang zu machen und nachzudenken.  
Trotz Schal und Mantel wird er eine Stunde später durchfroren sein und seine Hände und Ohren nicht mehr spüren, als Draco mit einem Mal vor ihm steht. Draco wird ihn kurz anschauen und Harry dann erklären, dass er ein Idiot ist, aber seine Stimme wird sanft und nicht verletzend sein.  
Harry wird nur belustigt lächeln und sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht streichen, denn inzwischen wird es angefangen haben zu schneien und seine Haare werden ihm strähnig ins Gesicht hängen.  
Eine halbe Stunde später wird Ginny aufgelöst und weinend den Gemeinschaftssaal betreten und sich in Rons Arme flüchten und ihm unter Tränen berichten, dass sie Harry draußen küssend mit einem Mädchen gesehen hat.  
Ron wird sie fragen wer es gewesen war und das Mädchen dafür hassen, dass sie Ginny etwas wegnimmt was seine Schwester immer hatte haben wollen und Ginny wird ihm sagen, dass sie Harrys Freundin nicht erkennen konnte, sondern nur gesehen hat, dass ihre Haare blond sind.  
In den nächsten Wochen wird Ron jedes blondes Mädchen wütend anstarren bis Hermione ihm sagen wird, dass er nicht sauer auf Harry sein kann, weil Ginny nichts verlieren kann was sie nie besessen hat.  
Ron wird Hermione zwei Tage ignorieren und dann wird er sich kleinlaut entschuldigen und sie wird ihm verzeihen, weil sie ihm immer verzieht und beiden klar ist, dass sie füreinander bestimmt sind.  
Und über den ganzen Stress mit Hermione wird Ron vergessen Harry zu fragen wer denn nun eigentlich das blonde Mädchen ist und so wird Harry für eine ganze Weile nicht erfahren, dass Ron von den Küssen im Schnee weiß.  
Im März wenn der Krieg ausbricht wird Harry sich jede Nacht seit Dezember zu Draco geschlichen haben. Und in den Nächten in denen er nicht kommen kann wird Draco zu ihm kommen und sei es nur um Harry Gute Nacht zu sagen.  
Und jedes Mal wenn Draco ihm eine Gute Nacht wünscht, wird Harry lachen, als täte der Slytherin etwas total idiotisches, aber eigentlich wird es sich darüber freuen, weil es ihn fühlen lässt, dass er Draco etwas bedeutet  
Niemand weiß von den nächtlichen Besuch und sie werden auch nicht darüber reden es bekannt zu machen, denn sie wissen, dass das Aussprechen von Tatsachen diese nur real machen wird und obwohl keiner von ihnen es zugibt werden sie beide Angst vor der Realität haben.  
Am Valentinstag wird die ganze Schule pink dekoriert sein, denn Dumbledore wird versuchen den Schülern etwas Gutes zu tun, denn sie werden an nichts anderes mehr denken als an Tod und Mord und den Krieg der hinter jeder Ecke zu lauern scheint.  
Am Abend wird Harry sich zu Draco schleichen, doch auf dem Gang vor den Kerkern wird bereits Dumbledore auf ihn warten.  
Dumbledore wird lange auf ihn einreden und Harry wird sauer und wütend werden, denn alles was Dumbledore eigentlich sagen wird ist, dass Harry nach Ägypten zu Charlie Weasley gehen soll um zu einer Wunderwaffe gegen Voldemort trainiert zu werden.  
Denn wer wird schon besser geeignet sein um den mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten zu besiegen als ein normaler Junge der die ersten elf Jahre seines Lebens eingesperrt in einem Wandschrank verbracht hat?  
Und obwohl er nicht will wird Harry Dumbledore zustimmen und sich einverstanden erklären am nächsten Morgen Hogwarts zu verlassen, denn was wird er schon anderes tun können?  
Harry wird Draco nichts von dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore erzählen, auch wenn er selbst nicht wirklich weiß warum. Und so wird die Nacht nichts besonderes sein, denn für Draco ist sie nur eine von vielen und er wird glauben, dass es noch viele solche Nächte geben wird, in denen er Harry alles sagen kann was er sagen will.  
Er wird noch schlafen, wenn Harry am Morgen geht. Und wenn Draco aufwacht wird bereits die ganze Schule wissen, dass Harry gegangen ist.  
Die Große Halle wird schweigen, wenn Draco seine Fassung verliert und Dumbledore vor allen Leuten anschreit. Und schließlich wird sich der Malfoyerbe umdrehen und gehen und bis zum Verlassen der Halle so viele seiner Gedanken ausgesprochen haben, dass er nicht mehr der Erbe der Malfoys sein kann.  
Ein halbes Jahr später am Anfang ihres siebten Jahres wird Harry nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. In der Schule wird sich nichts geändert haben, aber Harry hat sich verändert. Seine Augen werden dunkel geworden und sein Lachen wird nicht mehr echt sein, aber niemand wird es bemerken, denn sie alle werden zu froh sein ihn wieder zu haben.  
Draco wird Harry in den ersten Tagen nur aus den Augenwinkeln beobachten. Er wird im Gang stehen mit seinen Slytherins und während alle über den Krieg reden, wird er über Pansys Schulter hinweg Harry beobachten, der mit McGonagall reden wird.  
Mit Harry wird auch der Krieg nach Hogwarts kommen. Die jüngeren Jahrgänge werden verschreckt und ängstlich sein, doch Harrys Anwesenheit wird ihnen Hoffnung geben.  
Dumbledore wird den Unterricht kürzen und Training anordnen und bei einer dieser Trainingsstunden werden sich Draco und Harry zum ersten Mal wieder begegnen..  
Sie werden nicht miteinander reden oder sich überhaupt begrüßen, sondern einfach nur stumm kämpfen.  
Irgendwann werden sie beide so außer Atem sein, dass sie sich nur noch gegenüberstehen und sich anstarren. Harry wird sich umschauen und feststellen, dass sie alleine sind und wird seinen Zauberstab wegpacken.  
Draco wird seinen Zauberstab weiter in der Hand halten und um keinen Zentimeter senken, obwohl Harry ihn anlächeln wird.  
Und dieses Mal wird es ganz sicher Draco sein der beginnt zu reden. Er wird schreien und meckern und reden und zetern und schließlich seinen Zauberstab fallen lassen, weil Harry zu ihm getreten sein und ihn küssen wird. Und Draco wird seine Arme brauchen um Harry enger an sich zu ziehen.  
Beide werden es immer noch nicht aussprechen, aber Gerüchte werden plötzlich auftauchen und sich schnell verbreiten und obwohl niemand etwas sagen wird werden Harry und Draco die Blicke bemerken die ihnen auf den Gängen und in den Klassenräumen zugeworfen werden.  
Es wird wieder Dezember sein wenn die Todesser Hogwarts angreifen. Die Schüler werden kämpfen ,jeder Einzelne und zu der Überraschung aller werden fast alle Slytherins auf Seiten Dumbledores stehen und sie werden zusammen kämpfen.  
Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff Seite an Seite und es wird so sein wie es früher einmal gewesen war in längst vergangenen Zeiten.  
Hermione wird sterben und sie wird eins von viel zu vielen Opfern sein und da Ron nicht mehr fähig sein wird dem Krieg gegenüberzutreten wird das alte Trio zerbrechen.  
Dennoch wird Harry nicht alleine sein, wenn er Voldemort gegenüber tritt, denn Draco wird an seiner Seite sein und das wird gut sein, denn Harry wird niemals alleine die Kraft haben um so weit zu kommen.   
Sie werden beide verletzt und müde sein, denn um zu Voldemort zu kommen wird es all ihre Kräfte brauchen und keiner von beiden wird wenn sie vor dem Dunklen Lord stehen noch daran glauben, dass sie gewinnen können, aber sie werden gewinnen.  
Der Kampf wird lange dauern und grausam sein. Und es wird nur drei Zeugen geben, die drei die selbst gekämpft haben und am Ende wird einer von ihnen tot sein.  
Und niemand wird jemals erfahren, wie und warum und was eigentlich passiert ist, denn Harry und Draco werden niemals darüber reden, aber für die Welt wird dies auch nicht wichtig sein, denn alles was wichtig ist, ist dass Voldemort endlich tot ist.  
Der Krieg wird mit Voldemorts Tod nicht einfach aufhören, aber es wird klar sein, welche Seite am Ende aufgeben wird. Gewinnen wird keiner, denn in einem grausamen Krieg wie es dieser sein wird kann es einfach keinen Gewinner geben.  
Aber schließlich werden die Schäden genug behoben sein, dass alle die Möglichkeiten haben werden so zu tun als hätten sie den Krieg verarbeitet.  
Es wird einen Ball geben, genau fünf Jahre nach dem Ende des Krieges. Er wird irgendeinen offiziellen Titel tragen, aber jeder wird wissen, dass es eine verspätete Trauerfeier für all die Opfer des Kampfes sein wird.  
Harry und Draco werden zusammen dort auftauchen, sie werden zusammen an der Bar stehen und lächelnd mit einander reden, während sie darauf warten von den ersten Leuten angesprochen zu werden.   
Draco wird an Harrys Seite sein, wenn dieser seine Freunde begrüßt und Harry wird an Dracos Seite sein, wenn er auf seine Freunde trifft.  
Sie werden miteinander tanzen und in Momenten in denen sie sich unbeobachtet fühlen sanfte Küsse austauschen und wenn sie gehen werden wird Harry nach Dracos Hand greifen und Draco wird leicht lächeln und Harrys Hand zärtlich drücken.  
Niemand wird sich über die beiden wundern, denn jeder weiß, dass sie es verdient haben und dass sie so glücklich sind und auf den Gesichtern der meisten wird man ein sanftest Lächeln erkennen können, wenn sie zu Harry und Draco schauen.  
Und Harry wird glücklich sein, denn er wird wissen, dass er Draco liebt und dass Draco ihn liebt und es wird alles wie in einem Traum sein, nur dass Harry klar sein wird, dass es die Realität ist.  
Und weder er noch Draco werden nach allem was sie zusammen durchgemacht haben noch Angst vor der Realität haben, denn wenn sie aus den Augen eines Liebenden betrachtet ist sie einfach nur wunderschön.  
  
Harry weiß genau wie es sein wird. Er hat die Szenen an den Abenden in denen er wach im Bett lag Tausende von Malen durchgespielt und kennt jede Einzelheit der Zukunft.  
Und ihm ist klar, dass alles so werden wird wie er es erträumt hat, denn da ist diese Gabe in ihm die ihn Dinge sehen lässt die in der Zukunft geschehen werden und sie werden immer und immer war.  
Und er träumt von Draco und ihrer gemeinsamen Zukunft – jede Nacht und auch wenn sie sich in der Gegenwart anschreien und sich streiten und sich hassen, so wartet Harry doch jede Minute, wartet darauf, dass die Zukunft endlich kommt.  
Als er auf dem Schlachtfeld steht und auf den toten Körper vor seinen Füßen blickt, da fragt er sich, ob er nicht vielleicht zulange gewartet hat.  
Er beugt sich hinunter und streicht der Person auf dem Boden die Kapuze des schwarzen Mantels zurück und ist von dem Anblick nicht überrascht.   
Er wusste die ganze Zeit, dass es Draco ist der vor ihm liegt.  
Harry betrachtet ihn eine Weile und erkennt, dass seine Visionen vielleicht doch keine Visionen waren.   
Und er schafft es nicht einmal zu weinen, als ihm klar wird, dass die Zukunft von Draco und ihm nicht mehr als ein Wunsch und ein Traum von ihm war.  
Er blickt sich um ob ihn auch niemand beobachtet und schaut dann wieder zu Draco und streicht sanft ein letztes Mal über Dracos blutverschmiertes Gesicht und schließt dessen Augen und weiß nicht mehr was er tun und sagen soll denn die Dinge zwischen ihm und Draco waren niemals einfach.  
„Gute Nacht Draco.", sagt er schließlich und dreht sich um und geht um Voldemort alleine entgegen zu treten.  
  
~Ende~ 


End file.
